


He'll Never Get To

by thundcrgxd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Casifer, Castiel x Lucifer - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundcrgxd/pseuds/thundcrgxd
Summary: CONTAINS SEASON 13 FINALE SPOILERS!!!!





	He'll Never Get To

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFiction contains spoilers from the Season 13 Finale. If you do not like spoilers... and you don't want to read spoilers, then I advise you don't read this. Thank you, bye.

⠀⠀⠀Castiel stumbled up to the corpse that laid on the broken church floor. It smelled of burnt feathers and grace… unclean grace mixed with the power of the human soul. Dean - or Michael, had left moments ago… it was just Sam and Jack in the room with him, and his lover.

⠀⠀⠀“Cas-“ Sam began but the angel turned his head to glare at Sam, hand clenched. He was using his grace to choke Sam… to get him to shut up.

⠀⠀⠀“Don’t talk. This is your fault.” He snapped, letting go. The younger Winchester fell to his knees, holding his neck with his hand, rubbing it slightly. His hazel eyes peered up at the angel in surprise, fear, guilt, and shame… but Castiel only glared before he turned back to the body, kneeling down next to it. The blood of the stab wound was soaking the white shirt he wore… his large wings, outstretched… burned to a crisp. God… how pretty he is… even in death.

⠀⠀⠀The angel closed his eyes, and the tears began to fall. His mind began to wander back to the past and he remembered Lucifer’s smile, his goofy laugh, his complaints… and how he always burnt the bacon while trying to cook breakfast for everyone on a Sunday morning.

⠀⠀⠀He remembered his white wings, how beautiful they were… even though scarred. He remembered his grace, how icy cold it was… how unclean it was… but yet, he was still the most beautiful thing in creation. He remembered how he always helped the Winchesters with whatever they needed, even though they verbally harassed him and never once thanked him for what he did to help.

⠀⠀⠀He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve to go… especially not like this.

⠀⠀⠀Castiel shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Not once has he felt this angry, this empty, this heartbroken. He’s been hurt- he’s lost ones he loves… but this was more. This wasn’t just Lucifer. This wasn’t just his older brother who raised him, who protected him, who saved him multiple times… This wasn’t just Lucifer, who loved him.. and proved Castiel wrong… because the angel did believe that the archangel only loved power but… Lucifer… he loved Dad, he loved Jack, and most of all, he loved Castiel.

⠀⠀⠀The angel saw a side of the devil that nobody else had the luxury of witnessing. The angel saw his soft side, the side that cared. The side that respected. Yeah, he sometimes had anger issues and lost his temper. He was a bit impatient, and he could be disrespectful, blunt, rude… and a bit selfish but he always put Castiel first. Always put Jack first. Always made sure they were happy, they were smiling… risked his life for them countless times. He didn’t like the Winchesters, but he helped them… saved them… healed them… for Castiel.

⠀⠀⠀The seraph leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the corpse’s stomach as he sobbed brokenly. His tears soaked the white shirt, body shaking as he broke down, shaking his head.

⠀⠀⠀His mind was spinning. He didn’t believe it… but it was real. He wanted it to just be a bad dream… and he was waiting to wake up but he’s not going to wake up. Lucifer is gone, dead… and Castiel knows that. He knows that. Thats why his heart hurts, why is grace feels empty… it’s why it’s hard to breath, and his eyes sting.

⠀⠀⠀Jack came up behind Castiel, kneeling down next to him. He placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, pain throbbing in his own chest- not just from the wound he had given himself.

⠀⠀⠀Everything was Michael’s fault. Dean’s fault. Sam’s fault. Sam was going to drain Lucifer of his grace and kill him… so Jack gave Lucifer his own grace. Jack was going to kill himself to give it all to Lucifer, but Michael showed up in Dean’s body… and Sam got what he want. The Winchesters got what they wanted: Lucifer dead.

⠀⠀⠀Castiel pulled back, sitting up as he stared down at the archangel, tears streaming down his face. Jack was looking at him, heartbroken. He just lost his father… if only he had more time to get to know him... and now his uncle is completely heartbroken.

⠀⠀⠀The angel wiped his face, yet his cheeks were still wet and he stuck his hand in his trench coat pocket… pulling out a silver band that had a glowing icy blue line running through the middle of it. Lucifer had given Castiel something that he was low on… bit of his own grace… and it surrounded the ring. Castiel twirled it in his fingers, reading the small letters that the Devil had engraved in it.

⠀⠀⠀“For my Little Angel”

⠀⠀⠀Those were the words that lived in the material of the ring. What Lucifer called him… how he addressed him and even though the angel always somewhat threw a fit, he love knowing that he belonged to Lucifer… he loved knowing that Lucifer wanted him… and only him.

⠀⠀⠀Slowly… Castiel slipped it on his ring finger on his left hand… and it fit perfectly, made for him. Of course it was…

⠀⠀⠀“Yes… Lucifer…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep shaky breath, “I - I will be your husband…” he whispered, voice broken.

⠀⠀⠀Lucifer had proposed before he was sent away by Michael with Sam and Jack… and Castiel wanted to say yes, but it was too late… he was gone before he could tell him the answer… and now he knows… He would never get a wedding… never get to walk down the aisle… never get to say “I do”… 

 

⠀⠀⠀He’ll never get to kiss Lucifer… on their never to come wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram? My Accounts:  
> @morningstxrr ; @happy.mishaa ; @angxlicss


End file.
